Ex-Girlfriend's Brother
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: "Panggil aku kakak ipar, karena itu lebih bagus daripada noonaku yang menyandang panggilan kakak ipar." [FicletDrabble of KaiHun] [Project #Happy94Day #Happy94DayEve]


**"Iya? Siapa ya?"**

 **.  
**

 **Title: Ex-Girlfriend's Brother  
**

 **Rated:** **T**

 **Character(s): Kim JongIn, Oh SeHun, Na JaeMin as Oh JaeMin.  
**

 **Main Pair: Kim JongIn & Oh SeHun**

 **Genre(s): Humor,** **Romance, Alternative Universal [AU].**

 **Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO and NCT belong to God and their parents.**

 **Warning:** ** _Typo(s) maybe_ , and etc.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Ibu dan ayah harus segera pergi ke rumah nenekmu yang ada di Ilsan. Maaf kalau mendadak seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja nenek sakit parah, sedangkan kau masih banyak kegiatan. Jaga rumah ya, hanya untuk seminggu saja. Jangan lupa, jaga juga adikmu. Kau tahu 'kan apa hal-hal yang disukai dan yang tidak disukainya? Dia harus tidur siang dan jangan tidur lebih dari jam 10 malam.**

 **Ibu telah menyiapkan 500.000** _ **won**_ **di atas kulkas, sebagai jaga-jaga dan akan mentransfer sebagiannya pada rekeningmu.**

 **Salam sayang, Ibu.**

 **P.S: Kau boleh membawa kekasihmu datang kemari, selama kau punya dan JaeMin tidak tahu itu.**

* * *

Ia menghela napas sebentar, lalu tersenyum kecil. Itu artinya dia bisa bebas jalan-jalan pergi kemanapun tanpa perlu meminta izin ibunya seminggu ini. _Yes_ , kebetulan sekali besok dia ada acara reuni sekolah menengah atas di sebuah karaoke, dan rencananya dirinya akan datang meski harus membohongi ibunya. Setidaknya ia harus nampak walau hanya bermodal _poker face_ andalannya, 'kan?

 _Wait_ —jangan salah, sekalipun ekspresinya sedatar tembok, buktinya tidak sedikit kawan menengah atas yang akrab dengan dirinya. _Yah_ , secara dulu dia pernah menjabat sebagai wakil ketua pengurusan sekolah. Jadi, secara tidak sadar ikatan pertemanan itu terjalin. Lagipula, reuni ini diadakan setiap setahun sekali dan semenjak reunian itu berjalan dirinya baru menghadiri sekali saja. Terbayang bukan, seberapa sibuknya ia kini. Sehingga, kali ini dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas tersebut.

Langsung saja, SeHun mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang berada di atas kulkas. Senyumnya makin bersinar, ini lebih dari cukup. Dengan terampil jarinya memilah lembar demi lembar itu, memastikan agar nilainya sama seperti yang telah di tulis ibunya—berhubung ibunya itu sering sekali membohonginya supaya ia bersemangat dan tulus saat melakukan sesuatu.

"...400, 500," SeHun menyeringai. Dia memukul lembaran uang itu pada telapak tangan kirinya, " _Perfect_ —sempurna," celetuknya, sebelum menyadari ada kertas kecil yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Pemuda berkulit putih itu menaikkan satu alasnya, lantas memutuskan untuk membungkukkan badannya, mengambil kertas yang terselip di antara lembaran uang tadi.

 _Great_! Seharusnya SeHun juga menyadari bagaimana sosok ibunya itu.

* * *

 **SeHun, ibu lupa membeli beberapa barang keperluan di rumah. Ini sudah ibu tuliskan apa saja yang harus kau beli.**

 **\- Sabun mandi cair,**

 **-** _ **shampoo menthol**_ **milik ayahmu,**

 **\- susu untuk kesehatan tulang orang tua (kapan kau berencana menikah, SeHun?),**

 **\- susu untuk JaeMin (jangan rasa** _ **strawberry**_ **, dia akan mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar seharian bila itu terjadi),**

 **\- sayur yang bisa kau makan,**

 **\- daging sapi yang paling kau suka,**

 **\- abalone; cumi; kerang; udang,**

 **\- terakhir, kau berani 'kan membeli pembalut** _ **active day**_ **? Harus berani, jangan kalah dengan kebiasaanmu yang dulu sering membeli alat pengaman. Sayangnya itu dulu, saat kau memiliki kekasih.**

 **Uang yang ibu berikan tidak mungkin kurang, tentunya. Kalaupun uangnya kurang, pakai uangmu. Dasar, kau itu masih saja meminta uang pada ibu. Padahal dirimu sendiri** _ **Chief Executive Officer**_ **Perusahaan Elektronik. Walaupun belum sebesar** _ **Samsung**_ **, tapi hasil kerjamu bisa untuk menyewa konser EXO bermuatan 40 ribu manusia.** _ **O-oh**_ **, kecuali kalau kau memang berniat menabung untuk menikah dengan seseorang.**

 **Sudah ya, ingat belikan itu semua.**

* * *

SeHun yakin, kertas berwarna kuning itu luasnya tidak lebih dari 100 cm². Tapi, tulisan panjang milik ibunya itu muat semua di dalamnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan tulisannya, yang bahkan mungkin baru lima puluh kata saja sudah tidak tersisa tempat.

 _Tck_ , kalau seperti ini sama saja dengan kesehariannya di kantor. Pupus sudah harapannya dapat mengunjungi reuni sekolahnya itu. Padahal sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengikuti reuni dan memasuki karaoke.

Tangannya memasukkan lembaran _won_ itu ke dalam saku celana pendeknya. Lantas beralih mengambil segelas air putih di samping kulkas. Pikirannya melayang pada beberapa kalimat terakhir milik ibunya. Memang, dirinya akui semenjak putusnya hubungan dirinya dengan mantan kekasihnya yang telah terjalin hampir 4 tahun itu, ia lebih memilih sendiri hingga sekarang.

Bukannya apa-apa, namun dulu dia sempat berpikiran hubungan mereka dapat berjalan hingga ke jenjang pernikahan. Ayolah, saat itu umurnya pun sudah memasuki 23 tahun dan ia juga telah menjadi _CEO_. Untuk apa menunda-nunda pernikahan jikalau memang sudah memiliki pasangan. Tetapi, sepertinya pemikirannya untuk segera menikah itu terlalu gegabah. Ia tidak memikirkan efek dari usahanya untuk menyiapkan pernikahannya, dengan bekerja lebih giat. Waktu bertemunya dengan mantannya terdahulu, hanya sebatas _via_ telepon. Itupun bukan SeHun yang memulai. Lambat laun wanita itu mulai jengah, dan merasa SeHun seorang gila pekerjaan. Sampai titik itu terjadi, dimana saham perusahaannya tengah menurun dibarengi dengan ucapan putus dari wanita yang mendekam nyaman di hatinya selama 3 tahun itu. Ya, hanya tiga tahun. Setahun belakangan ia menyadari, kehadiran perempuan itu memang mulai tersamarkan. Walaupun, jujur SeHun merasa kehilangan dengan keputusan yang dipilih sosok itu.

" _Hyung_!"

SeHun tersentak, dia sedikit terbatuk. Lantaran acara minumnya belum sepenuhnya ia tenggak. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya pada sosok pendek di sampingnya dengan wajah memerah. Beruntung JaeMin tidak banyak tanya, dia hanya memamerkan gigi-giginya sembari menunjuk wajah SeHun, "HunHun _Hyung_ lucu. Seperti lobster masak, hehehe," lantas si kecil itu tertawa menggemaskan. _Uh_! Tolong ingatkan dia, agar jangan pernah tertawa di sembarang tempat. Sebab, JaeMin yang tertawa dapat menyeba bukan beberapa orang memekik gemas dan tak tahan untuk mengarunginya.

Kakak yang terpaut tiga belas tahun itu hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia curiga, sampai kapan adiknya itu bersikap layaknya anak-anak seumurannya. Bayangkan saja, disaat yang lain asik dengan _gadget_ atau permainan baru, dia malah masih mengikuti ibu kemanapun. Minta dipeluk saat tidur pula. _Huh_ , benar-benar balita. Dulu, sewaktu SeHun seumurannya saja pernah hampir ketahuan mencicipi sebatang rokok oleh guru, sebelum dia lemparkan kepada NamJoon tepat ketika guru itu sampai di tempat persembunyian mereka. Jadilah, yang terkena hukuman oleh guru tersebut adalah kawannya itu. _Well_ , tapi yang menyuruh SeHun mencoba rokok pertama kali juga NamJoon sendiri, jadi itu memang bukan kesalannya.

Selepas mencoba menetralkan napasnya, akhirnya SeHun bertanya pada bocah yang setia tersenyum di depannya kini, "Apa?" _Uh–ketus sekali._

Memang, ya. Kakak dan adik sangat bertolak belakang. Anak pertama seperti cerminan ayahnya. Pendiam, jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya, dingin–kelihatannya. Sedangkan si bungsu seperti cerminan ibunya. Ceria, selalu tersenyum, terkadang masih mudah menangis–sekalipun umurnya sudah menginjak dua belas tahun. Benar-benar berbeda. Sekarang saja, ayahnya tidak sedingin dahulu, namun ibunya tetap masih ceria. Tetapi, mau seberapa berbedanya mereka, keduanya saling menyayangi kok. SeHun sedikit jaga wajah saja di depan JaeMin. Secara, umur mereka kan terpaut jauh sekali. Ia saja kaget sewaktu ibunya mengakatan hamil anak kedua di usia 40 tahun. _Duh_!

"Aku ingin susu coklat. Tolong buatkan ya, _Hyung_? Tolong?" rayunya dengan kedua tangan tergenggam serta raut _puppy_ andalannya. SeHun meletakkan gelas minumnya di atas meja makan, "Tidak ada susu. Susunya habis." Jawaban mutlak itu bagaikan menghancurkan kaca-kaca di kedua mata JaeMin. Dia lantas mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangannya beralih menarik ujung baju SeHun dari belakang, "Tapi, JaeMin sangat ingin susu, Hyung. Ayo kita ke _minimarket_."

Mulai 'kan, tukang rengek. "Pergi sendiri sana," perintahnya dengan nada yang terbiasa lempeng. Beruntung, si kecil ini sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sang kakak. JaeMin lantas mencibir SeHun dari belakang ketika laki-laki itu tak melihatnya, " _Ish_ , lihat saja nanti. Akan aku adukan pada ibu." Seketika itu SeHun menghentikan langkahnya yang baru saja akan beranjak pergi dari sana. Ia kemudian menengok ke belakang, "Aku dengar itu, JaeMin. Berhentilah menjadi pengadu. Kalau kau memang mau susumu itu, maka cepat ikuti aku."

Kalau keinginannya sudah terwujud seperti ini, JaeMin pasti akan mengiyakan segala perintah kakaknya. Dia berlari menghampiri SeHun, menatap pria jangkung itu dengan bahagia, "Apakah kita akan beli susu?"

 _Huh_ , SeHun mendengus lelah. Ia berlalu meninggalkan JaeMin, "Tidak, kau minum susuku," baru saja mau mengomentari perkataan _Hyung_ nya, SeHun menoleh cepat, kali ini dengan picingan tajam, "Cepatlah, JaeMin. Matahari semakin terik," dan– _yah_ , itu perintah terakhir yang harus dituruti JaeMin bila memang ingin mendapatkan susunya.

.

.

Sebenarnya _minimarket_ yang mereka kunjungi tidak sebesar yang ada di mall atau _supermarket_ di kota-kota. Terlihat dari namanya saja _mini_. Otomatis tempat itu berukuran kecil. Tetapi, SeHun benar-benar merasa bodoh kali ini. Sebab, bisa-bisanya ia kehilangan jejak adiknya di tempat sesempit ini. _Yah_ –memang, bukan berarti tempat itu hanya berukura meter saja. Namun, rasanya tidak wajar apabila hanya di _minimarket_ tidak dapat menemukan adiknya. Bukankah itu konyol?

Kakinya yang panjang mulai memilah-milah tiap rak. Ia merutuki sistem penataan _minimarket_ di sini. Lantaran, raknya yang disusun tinggi-tinggi. Sekalipun JaeMin tidak sependek kudanil, kalau raknya setinggi dua meter seperti ini, ya sama saja JaeMin tenggelam.

Keningnya mulai berkerut dan muncul sedikit titik titik keringat di bawah rambutnya. Kalau JaeMin tidak ia temukan sampai rak terakhir, bolehkah ia pulang ke rumah? Sungguh, anak itu benar-benar. Masuk ke _minimarket_ seperti ini saja pakai kelayapan entah kemana itu. Apakah mungkin, dia memasuki ruangan khusus karyawan? Siapa tahu JaeMin terlalu polos untuk menganggap itu toilet.

Setelah melewati empat rak, SeHun benar-benar akan bersumpah meninggalkan JaeMin apabila di rak terakhir setelah ini ia belum menemukan JaeMin. Secara perlahan, dia mengintip daerah rak tersebut dengan kepala yang terjulurkan terlebih dahulu, dan barulah SeHun menemukan adiknya itu mendekap sekotak entah apa isinya, tengah berbicara dengan sosok pemuda di depannya. Tak jelas apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, yang pasti itu bukan teman sekelas JaeHyun. Terlihat dari perawakannya saja, dia lebih besar dan matang. Dahinya yang tadi berkerut, mulai biasa. Kali ini tangannya gatal untuk tidak mencubit pipi adiknya ganas, setelah berhasil mengelabuinya di rak bagian susu.

Ia mendekati JaeMin yang masih asik berbicara dengan orang itu. Badannya membungkuk sedikit, berbisik lumayan keras di telinga sang adik dari belakang, "Anak kecil, bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkan kakakmu ini di rak susu. Sedangkan, kau sendiri asik mencomot sekotak peralatan sikat gigi Iron Man. Memangnya punya uang berapa, kau?"

Terang saja bisikan itu membuat adiknya kaku seketika. Dia menoleh ragu dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Bisa gawat kalau SeHun sampai tidak mau membayarkan kotak berharga di dekapannya ini. Padahal dia sudah harus berjuang melawan tingginya rak itu, sebelum akhirnya dibantu oleh kakak satu ini _sih_. Tapi kan, kali ini edisi terbaru yang sering tampak di televisi.

" _H-hyung_ , ini t-tadi aku ...Iron Mannya, itu–"

Aduh, apa ya? _Ini tadi aku lupa bersamamu, Hyung. Ah_ –tidak-tidak, bisa dipukul habis-habisan nanti pantatnya. _Anu, Iron Mannya sejak tadi tersenyum padaku_. Aduh, masak iya kakaknya mau membelikannya dengan alasan tidak bermutu seperti itu. Sedang JaeMin berseteru dengan otaknya, laki-laki tanggung di depannya memicingkan matanya, menatap SeHun serius.

"–SeHun _Hyung_?"

Satu alisnya terangkat, ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang sosok yang terabaikan tadi setelah berusaha mengintimidasi JaeMin. Orang itu tersenyum, dia menunjuk SeHun dengan ekspresi yang ...tak tahu, karena dia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak bertemu ibunya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Sebagai yang lebih dewasa, SeHun mencoba membiasakan ekspresinya kembali, "Iya? Siapa ya?"

Dia tertawa, bocah itu tiba-tiba terkekeh, "Wah, cepat sekali kau melupakanku. Kau sama sekali tidak ingat aku memangnya, _Hyung_?" Sejujurnya, SeHun tidak mau peduli dengan celotehan anak ingusan di depannya ini. Lantaran dia pernah beberapa kali diwawancarai dan tampil di beberapa majalah. Jadi, ia tidak akan terkejut saat ada yang tahu namanya. Namun, rasa-rasanya dia pernah melihat si coklat ini. Tapi dimana?

" _Emm_? Bisakah kau langsung saja?"

Laki laki tersebut kembali tertawa, tetapi tak lama sebelum dia menaruh ibu jari dan telunjuknya di bawah dagu, berpose seapik mungkin, "Aku Kim JongIn, adik dari Kim JiWon. Kalau kau masih belum ingat, akan kuberikan fotoku bersama _noona_ ku dari dalam dompet. Siapa tahu kau lupa siapa itu Kim JiWon."

"Kim JiWon?" tuturnya membeo. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat siapa mereka.

 _Oh shit, Men. Mantan._

Pelipisnya mendadak berkedut, wajahnya terasa kaku seketika. Jangan salahkan dia, apabila melupakan wajah adik dari mantan kekasihnya yang diagung-agungkan akan menjadi calon pendampingnya, dulu. Sebab, pemuda itu jarang keluar dari kamarnya. Dia hanya sibuk bermain _game_ , dan kalaupun dia keluar dari dalam kamarnya hanya mengacuhkannya saat bersama JiWon. Lama tak bertemu ia terlihat semakin dewasa, ternyata. " _Hahaha_ , rupanya kau. Dengan siapa kemari?" Tolong, itu hanya tawa formal seperti yang ia kerap keluarkan dalam rapat bersama pembisnis lain.

"Santai saja, _Hyung_. JiWon _noona_ sedang bekerja jadi dia tidak mungkin ikut denganku. _Hyung_ sendiri tidak bekerja?" _Wah_ , sejak kapan bocah ini peduli dengannya. Dulu saja dia hanya berani meliriknya tanpa berniat berbicara dengan dirinya. SeHun menyingkirkan keranjangnya di pergelangan tangan, lalu bersidekap. Berbincang sebentar tak apalah, lagipula dia baru tahu anak itu secerewet ini. "Aku mengambil cuti, dan sekretarisku yang meng _handle_ segalanya."

JongIn memangut-mangutkan kepalanya, dia menatap SeHun lama, sebelum beralih ke adik kecil yang ia bantu tadi, "Jadi, ini adikmu, _Hyung_?" Matanya ikut melirik anak nakal di sampingnya ini kembali, memasang wajah garangnya seperti semula, "Bukan, dia anak Pennywise. Kau tahu badut mengerikan itu, 'kan?"

JaeMin bergidik ngeri, dia hanya menunduk dan memeluk kotak Iron Mannya erat. Apapun yang terjadi, kotak ini harus ikut bersama susu coklatnya. Melihat si kecil ketakutan, JongIn tertawa kecil. Dia mengusap surai JaeMin pelan, "Dia anak manis." SeHun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Anak manis dari Madagaskar, jelas-jelas anak itu merepotkannya sejak tadi. Masih beruntung dia tidak menariknya keluar dengan mengangkat ujung baju di belakang lehernya itu–layaknya kucing.

Tahu bila ada dendam kesumat dari kakak kepada adiknya itu, JongIn mencoba mengalihkan ketakutan JaeMin dengan membungkuk. Menyamakan tingginya dengan JaeMin, kemudian mengajaknya berkenalan, "Hai, Dik. Perkenalkan nama kakak, Kim JongIn. Kakak adalah adiknya teman wanita _hyung_ mu. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai Hyung jika kita bertemu lagi," perlahan JongIn mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik pada telinga JaeMin pelan, "Kau juga boleh memanggilku kakak ipar. Karena itu sepertinya itu lebih cocok daripada kakakku yang menyandangnya."

Itu benar, kakaknya memang tidak pantas menyandang nama Oh sebagai nama keluarganya. Lantaran, SeHunlah yang seharusnya mengubah namanya menjadi Kim SeHun. Lebih menggoda, dan menantang sebenarnya. Apalagi saat melihat kakaknya yang gatal mendekat-dekat pada SeHun, _duh_ –akan lebih seksi jika SeHun yang mendusal-dusal seperti kucing kepadanya, "Tapi, JaeMin jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, termasuk kak SeHun. Ini pembicaraan kita berdua, janji? _Hyung_ yang akan membayarkan Iron Manmu."

Kan sudah dikatakan, JaeMin akan melakukan apapun agar Iron Mannya ini ikut masuk ke dalam plastik belanja bersama kotak susunya. Jadi, dia akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran kakak ipar di depannya ini, sekalipun ada beberapa hal yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Janji!" Senyum JongIn melebar, dia kembali mengusak rambut JaeMin pelan sebelum menegakkan badannya kembali. Sorotnya membalas pandangan curiga SeHun dengan damai. Karena setelah dari hasil memperhatikan diam-diam kedekatan SeHun dengan JiWon noona, orang yang lebih tua lima tahun ini hanya butuh ditaklukkan secara perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit terlebih dahulu ya, SeHun _Hyung_. Sebelum ibuku akan memarahiku, dan JaeMin sampai bertemu lagi," lambainya pada si kecil yang teramat senang. JongIn mengedipkan satu matanya pada JaeMin, menandakan jika Iron Mannya memang selamat. Setelah itu dia berjalan ke arah kasir, dan pergi meninggalkan kakak beradik ini.

SeHun benar-benar tidak akan menduga JongIn memiliki sikap sebaik itu kepada orang lain, karena memang dulu dia sangat senang mengurung diri di kamarnya tiap kali ia berkunjung. Lalu, senyumnya yang ...walaupun terlihat memiliki maksud tersembunyi, tetapi saat senyum itu ditujukan kepada JaeMin dan beberapa kali ke arahnya begitu menenangkan. _Ah, sial_. Apa itu karena bawaan JiWon ya? _Tck_.

Dia lantas mengalihkan atensinya pada sang adik yang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Ada apa dengan anak ini. "Hei, masalah kita belum selesai." Alih-alih ketakutan seperti tadi, JaeMin sekarang justru mulai berani membalasnya dengan mengejek, menjulurkan lidahnya pada SeHun, "Terserah _hyung_ saja, Kak JongIn lebih baik dari kakak. Dia juga sudah membayarkan barang ini tadi, bersama belanjaannya. Lihat saja, nanti kalau JongIn _Hyung_ sudah menjadi _hyung_ ku, SeHun _Hyung_ tidak boleh menyentuh JongIn _Hyung_ dan aku."

Melantur apa bocah ini?

.

.

 **. THE END .**

* * *

 **Meramaikan #Merry94DayEve #Happy94Day #HappyKaiHunDay #HappySeKaiDay**

* * *

Saya tidak akan banyak bicara kali ini, karena saya tahu saya telah menghilang cukup lama di dunia per _fanfiction_ an, terutama _fanfiction net_ ini sendiri. Tapi, cinta saya masih berlabuh pada pasangan **Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun** ini.

Sampai kapan? **Tidak tahu.**

Mereka adalah pasangan pertama saya yang dapat bertahan lama hingga sekarang, malah perjalanan mereka yang lika-liku mulai menemui titik baiknya disetiap masalah. Mereka terasa lebih seperti pasangan selayaknya, daripada mereka yang terkadang sering senang mengumbar kemesraan mereka. Mereka senang memberi motivasi satu sama lain.

 **Mencintai, terkadang tak butuh kata** —karena itu dapat termodifikasi.

Tapi, **cintalah yang bertindak.**

Selamat menjalankan _project_ Kai – SeHun ini ya, **diselenggarakan satu bulan penuh!**

 _Mind to Review?_

 _Regard_ ,

\- Arcoffire-Redhair -


End file.
